


Dusk till Dawn

by CatInATrashCan, JumpingSpooder



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Darkness, Gen, dark seeker era, headcanon? nani?, ok i'll stop, probably an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatInATrashCan/pseuds/CatInATrashCan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingSpooder/pseuds/JumpingSpooder
Summary: Welp, it's kinda maybe between KH II and KH III somewhere.  Sora and Riku just got home and stuff and they thought they'd just be chillin'.But ofc that never happens.





	Dusk till Dawn

The sun was shining up high, a warm feeling on Sora’s skin, as he lay on the warm sand.  This was a moment that he would gladly come back to again. White fluffy clouds hovered across the sky, like giant marshmallows overhead.  If only he could just snatch one and pop it in his mouth…

Riku grinned and soaked the solar rays in through his face.  The sweet sensation of heat and light over his eyelids felt safe, secure.  Nothing could disturb such serenity.

All yet all of that relaxing peace was interrupted by a call from none other.  “Riku, Sora!”

“Kairi!” came Riku’s reply.

Sora flinched, startled nearly half to death.  He turned his head to see where the voice was coming from.  Kairi was running toward them. A grin formed on his face as he saw her. “Hey Kairi!”

Riku sat up calmly, as he always did.

Kairi reached them, and glanced down at them. “You didn’t think to invite me to your sunbathing?” cooed her teasing tone.

Sora smiled.  “Well, you didn’t ask!” he joked.

Riku chuckled.  “Maybe you should invite yourself.”

She giggled.  “That’s why I’m here!”  Kairi pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.  “Look! I found a recipe for paopu cookies! I heard that they tasted real good.”  She handed the paper to Sora and Riku.

Sora eyed the recipe.  “Paopu cookies?”

Riku licked his ravenous lips.  “Those sound great!”

“I came to get some paopu fruit.” Kairi grinned.  “But since you both are here, you wouldn’t mind getting me some, would you?”

“Of course I can!” Sora replied with pride.

“Not if I get ’em first,” Riku challenged.

“Pft!  We both know that I’m better at climbing, Riku,” Sora snorted, accepting the challenge.

“But I’m faster!”

“Let’s see then!” Kairi decided.  “Whoever gets the paopu fruit first gets to have the first batch of cookies.  All of them!”

“Deal!” Sora said, eager to race.

“You’re on!”

“Ready?”  Kairi lifted her hand to signal the starting line.

Sora crouched into a runner’s pose, to get a headstart boost.

“Set!”

“Enjoy dinner tonight Riku, ‘cause there won’t be any dessert left for you!” Sora whispered to Riku.

Riku chuckled.  “Only if you know where to find it!”

“GO!”

— ~ — ~ —

“GO, GO, GO!” he hollered.

“DAD!” she cried.  “I’M SCARED!” Her tears were full.  “Daddy, what’s happening?!”

The world was collapsing, Heartless and Nobodies everywhere!  Chaos riddled the streets and civilians panicked as they struggled to escape their imminent fate.

A Shadow rose from the blackness smothering the ground in front of Hisaki, ready to pounce.

She screamed!  It echoed with waves of terror throughout the city.  The child backed further into the alleyway; surely the blindingly white lights from the windows would save her?

A sudden smack threw the heartless off of Hisaki, and she’s quickly scooped up.  “We need to get out of here!” her mom huffed as she hefted her daughter into her arms.

Hisaki’s tear ducts wouldn’t relent. Her eyes burned with salt oozing out of their corners.  “Mom, what about Daddy?!”

“He’s... He’ll be back sweetie. But we have to run!”

Mom ran with her panicked daughter in her arms.  The roads were dusted with people running for their lives screaming, yelling.

Disappearing.

As she moved, she called out the father’s name.

But no one responded.

Hisaki’s innocent eyes witnessed the absolute horror of one of the adults she’d been familiar with falling over.  She whimpered as the man’s body dissolved into black mist, and a dimly lit heart burst out of his chest and floated into the stars, dematerializing without a trace.

Her eyes darkened with dread.  “Mommy, are we gonna die?” she squeaks.

Mom was about to say something when she stopped dead in the street.

Above her, hovering in the air, stood a man with darkish skin, evil golden eyes, and a silver beard.  His back was bent with age, but his frame boasted strength.

She looked up in horror, fearing for her safety and her daughter’s.

“Well, this is unusual! A youth’s heart filled with more fear than light!”  Xehanort’s wicked grin branded lasting scars into their minds.

Heartless began to circle around Hisaki and her mother, wobbling to and fro with eager lust for hearts.  Their gleaming yellow eyes proved a sinister sight despite their size.

Young Hisaki sobbed into her mother’s chest.  “Mommy, help me! Make the monsters and the scary man go away!”

Mom quickly realized they were surrounded.  She clung to her child tighter, in a protective mother’s way.  “Wh-who are you?!” she demanded with a shaky voice, on the brink of tears.

“That isn’t something you need to worry about…  For there is nothing left for you to worry about!”  He grinned wickedly as the Heartless closed in.

The child’s tears soaked through her mother’s jacket and shirt, leaving the latter’s shoulder damp.  Hisaki’s fingernails dug into the collar of her mother’s jacket.

Mom backed away, fearful, tripping and falling backward on the ground.  She still held Hisaki with a crumbling determination. More of the Heartless inched closer; they began to stack themselves on top of them in attempts to tear the kid out of her mother’s arms.

“No!  Get off of us!”  Mom struggled as she clung onto her daughter.  She tightened her grip, but it was weakening as she was smothered in more Heartless.

“How touching…” Xehanort murmured with unholy delight.  His eyes were eagerly fixated on the impenetrable mound of blackness, awaiting his prize.

One of the Heartless slashed at Mom, wounding her, and loosening her grip on Hisaki.  “Nngh! Stop doing this!” she begged. Tears of a final plea burst from her broken eyes.

Hisaki’s screams strengthened their masses.  With a united wave, they split their grips and tore the child from parent.  They carried her kicking and hollering in a thick swarm that only grew stronger with her every heartbeat. "MOMMY!!"

Her mother shrieked.  “HISAKI!!!” She struggled.  “Don’t take my baby from me! Please!”

Xehanort’s cold laugh spawned chills in the mother’s spine. "She’s no longer your problem.”  He cradled the traumatized child in his wildly determined arms. “You know what to do, my minions.”

And with that, Mom was dragged into the ground with the Heartless.  The last thing she could see was her little girl, heartbroken and tearlogged, screaming for her and reaching in vain for her hand.


End file.
